


Sparks

by The_Hobbit_Ninja



Category: Lord Huron: She Lit a Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hobbit_Ninja/pseuds/The_Hobbit_Ninja
Summary: Based on the official music video for "She Lit a Fire" by Lord Huron.
Kudos: 3





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw this music video, and absolutely loved it. I already love writing fanfic, but I never thought a five minute video could make me want to write a storyXD This is such an obscure fandom, I'm sure no one will see it. But if you do, YAY!  
> P.S. if you like Star Wars, LOTR, Anne with an E, Law & Order, or Pride and Prejudice, I have quite a few other works relating to those fandoms:) SEE I do like some mainstream stuff haha

Every time I turn around she is gone. I don't know who she is, or why I need her, but I do. Did she cast herself into the roaring water, or slip off through the trees with uncanny swift silence? I untangle the blue ribbon from the brittle branches on the edge of the waterfall. She left it to be found, but where can I find her? A few seconds ago I had her in my arms, and now she has gone yet again. For a breathless moment I waver on the edge of the expansive plummeting river, a furious debate raging in me. If she truly escaped through the flood I would gladly risk my fate to follow her, but I do not know this to be the truth and I'd rather not break my neck on jagged rocks two hundred feet below. I turn reluctantly to join my companions. 

The last day and night are a smudge of adrenaline and confused combat and trailing exhaustion. We sought to rescue one of our own, chained to a post, beaten, unconscious, and helpless. That is where I first saw her, an air of regal confidence and stunning beauty hidden beneath dirt and desperation and mismatched cobbled together clothes. My companions and I succeeded in rescuing our lost friend, but in doing so we roused the whole camp of enemies. While they were distracted, I saw the girl glance around warily and snatch her instant of opportunity. She ran off into the forest as if she expected to be hunted. That fear was not unmerited, as the whole camp was quickly pursuing us through the woods. I followed her, and they followed me. 

She knocked one of them out with a rock when he was going to cut me up from behind. Don't they say the enemy of your enemy is your friend? I think the same goes for backstabbers. I guess I'll have to coin a new saying...I've never heard "the girl that cracks the back of the guy's skull who is going to stab you in the back is the love of your life." 

I do a double take internally. I guess I just called her the love of my life. That's not what I was planning to say...strange. I don't see a lot of women in my wandering. I don't see a lot of people period. I've seen deserts, mountains, oceans, forests, traversed every inch of land and explored every kind of terrain you can imagine, but people are harder. People leave you, people stop caring, you can lose people. I stay with my small band of travelers, and that is the extent of my own personal public relations. But somehow I'd like to risk the leaving and losing with her. 

I shake my head and tell myself I am being ridiculous. I've known this girl for an unreasonably short period of time, it's honestly stupid. I see another person, let alone a woman, a time or two a year. That's all it is, just surprise, a hint of outside human communication overblown in my isolated brain. But as I trek across the hostile landscape, she's in my every thought. I feel numb and yet more alive than I've been in a long time. I cringe at my own cliche musings. Love at first sight is an overused sham. Falling hard and fast and for little apparent reason is a folly relegated to boys a decade younger than I am who have no idea what love is and just see a girl and go right under. "Damn," I think, "other than the decade younger bit, all of that applies to me." 

Every step takes me farther away from where I want to be, but the rational thinker somewhere inside me shrieks that turning back now would be a level of stupidity on par with...nope, just plain unrivaled ridiculousness. Besides, it's almost dark. The sinking sun paints the horizon blood red and gives the pink-stained boulders deceptive streaks of gold. The others are laying down their packs and spreading well-worn deerskin cloaks on the unforgiving ground. We build a fire, toast our small rations over the writhing flames. The sparks of hot ash escape and float away, their fading light momentarily silhouetted against the indigo star-sprinkled sky. My companions are dozing off, but I can't tear my eyes from the crackling blaze. 

Two sparks escape, circling each other, flying off into the world. All at once, both bits of wayward ash are extinguished simultaneously, their lights absorbed in the night. I can still see the two flakes, no longer lit, dancing around each other as they float together into darkness. 

I'm walking. I feel the ground beneath my feet, feel the warmth of the fire fading from my skin. I didn't decide to get up and leave, I just did. I smile. I laugh, the real kind of laughter that fills you up and dances away for your ears only. I retrace our long trail, alone this time. I don't mind being alone, but I am going so that I won't be. 

*******

The sky is streaked with ribbons of pale pink and blue. I've walked all night, tired but not sleepy, exhausted but purposeful. Now I've reached it, the place I know I need to be. The waterfall roars, tumbling over itself like it is simultaneously rushing and trying to prove that it's too important to rush. I glance over the edge into the abyss of white spray. If I wait I'll talk myself out of it. After all, I have no assurance that she went this way...there could be death at the bottom...I'm risking my neck over a daydream and a ridiculous spark of something that probably isn't even real...  
SEE, I'm doing it already. I close my eyes, silence the rational thinker, and 

J  
U  
M  
P.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Forgive me, I only have five minutes to go on lol...Hope you liked it though! Drop me a comment and tell me what you think:)


End file.
